My Friend, My Love, My Everything
by Chosen-Of-Mana
Summary: I sighed once, and held my knees to my chest. The sun had begun to arisen. Kai...Tala...I love the both of you. I whispered to myself.
1. GoodBye, Maybe Forever

**Hey people! New story, new character, and new love! The question is...can you figure the love in this story? Well? Can you? Answer Me! Fine! Don't! Do th disclaimer Ray!**

**Ray: Uhhh...Ok...Serenity does not own BeyBlade. Wich is a good thing. By the way, Everyone had G-rev clothes so the setting is G-rev.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chapter1: Good-bye, Maybe Forever**

**"He's gone?!?" I said half frustrated and half sad. "Did he say anything?" I said sadly.**

**"I'm afraid not. Sorry Seren. I wish there was something i could do. But i can't." Spencer said.**

**"Oh well...I guess Kai left for the better. By the way...where is Tala?" I questioned. I still wondered why Kai hadn't even said good-bye to me or left it a letter or something.**

**"He...uhh...you see...he...left too." Ian said slowly and was ready for me to burst with anger. But, suprisingly i didn't.**

**"Did Tala...say anyhting?" I said saddened by the fact the the two people who seemed like family to me left without saying a single word to me. Why'd they just up and leave?**

**"No, he didn't say anything but 'Tell Serenity Good-bye for me.' but that was it." Ian stated.**

**"That's it. He didn't say where he was going?" I questioned trying to get anwers from them. They, might not know where Kai is...but, they DEFENITLY know where Tala is.**

**"He didn't sa..." Ian began but i cut him off. I couldn't take this! They knew where he was they just weren't telling me!**

**"Stop! Stop lying! I know that you guys know where he is and if you don't want me to hurt you Ian tell me now!" I completly exploded with anger.**

**"Ian...just tell her already. You're the only one that knows where Tala went. And i would do it soon before Seren here...kills you." Spencer said trying to knock some sense into his short friend.**

**"Alright! Just don't hurt me. Tala went to Tokyo, Japan. I think Kai went there too. But that's all your getting from me!" Ian 'humphed'. I let out a sigh then quickly ran out of the hut.**

**I was going to find Tala and Kai...even if it took me years. No matter what. I couldn't lose them and they knew that! But, if they knew that...why did they leave? I wish i knew something! But...my minds so clouded i can't think straight. 'How the heck am I gonna get to Japan from Russia?!?' I thought.**

**I frantically looked around. I needed to get into an airplane. Somehow...someway. I searched through my pockets and found i had enough money to get a plane ticket to Tokyo! 'Yes! With this money i can get a 2nd class ticket to Tokyo, Japan!' I thought.**

**There was no doubt that i would never want to go on a plane again, what with the screaming baby and the pulling of the hair and...well, you get the idea. At least i was in Tokyo, Japan. That's all that mattered.**

**I was going to somehow find Tala and Kai and someway get them to tell me why is it that they left without telling me. But...how? How was I going to find them? All I had was my Beyblade and Launcher. Along with my bit-beast Dragia.**

**I knew that without a doubt though...I would find them. Where ever they may be in this town. I just had to think like Tala and Kai. Where would they go? I may need help for this.   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Hoped ya liked it! Tell me if you like this story better than the other. I won't take it personal. Cya! Till next Chapter!**


	2. Join? Kai? What About Tala?

**Well, i had at least one review. Which is enough for me! To the disclaimer. Go Maxie!**

**Max: Serenity does not own Beyblade! Hey by the way, when am i gonna be in the story?**

**Don't worry about that Maxie! Psst...MAx is crazy.**

**Max:What?**

**Nothing! Let's just get to the story. Hope you all enjoy! By the way...the only reason i'm doing this is beacuse i'm runnin' out of ideas for the other story.**

**Chapter2: Join? Kai? What About Tala?**

**After about seven long hours i decided to pack it in for the night. So I checked into a pretty decent hotel in the area. I knew that tommorow morning i would find Kai or Tala! No matter what it took! But...for now i would pack it in for the night. After all it WAS 11:34pm at night! Boy, was I sleepy!**

**The next morning i arose at exactly 8:00am. Let's see it was Saturday morning and i awoke at eight. I could search for them until about 2:30pm. Around lunch time. As soon as i got dressed i left for the park. Might as well start off were bladers usally gathered. But i got a big suprise that i didn't plan on getting.**

**"Oww!" a girl said as she stumbled onto the ground. She looked like this: she seemed about 15, was wearing both a black shirt and jeans, she also had two gold chains that are connected to her belt, and a really pretty fox necklace. Blonde hair...and blue eyes. (A/N Remind you of a certain someone from a certain story?)**

**"I'm so sorry! That was my fault. I wasn't looking where i was going. Are you ok?" I asked flustered by the fact I ran into a complete stranger.**

**"Yeah. I'm fine. My name is Sharon. Nice to meet you. That's ok, i wasn't looking where i was going either. I actually wanted to see a beybattle." Sharon said. She seemd to really like beyblading.**

**"Thanks. I'm Serenity. What Beybattle?" I questioned trying to get answers. 'Maybe she knew where in this town Kai and Tala where.' I thought.**

**"Well, actually it probably over by now." Sharon said saddened because she mised the match.**

**"I'm soory it was my fault. By the way...i have a question..." I said. "Do you mine trying to anwer it for me?" I asked so hopefully.**

**"Sure. It wouldn't hurt." Sharon stated.**

**"Good. Do you know who Tala and Kai are?" I questionly asked.**

**"Do I!? Kai is one of the Bladebreakers! He's a world champion! Tala is from Neoborg(Blitzkrieg Boys) and i'm pretty sure Kai is staying with Tyson in his Dojo. It's not far from here. I've passed it a couple of times." Sharon said answering me question. Well half of it. I still had no clue where Tala was staying.**

**"Dojo, huh? Wha about Tala?" I asked. Hoping and praying she knew where he was. As she did Kai.**

**"Tala? I hear he trains in the darkest part of the alley ways. He's probably traing for the upcoming tournament. Why? Do you know them?" Sharon said. Thank you god! Thank you for let me meeting this girl! But, wait a minute. Why aren't they together? Great! More unanswered questions!**

**"Can you take me to the dojo where Kai is? Sharon?" I asked hoping she was willing to take me.**

**"Take you? Well ok, but are you sure they won't get mad at you?" Sharon responded.**

**"Oh, I'm VERY sure." I said uhh...evily. Wich not only creeped me out but, Sharon as well. As she agreed Sharon took me to the Dojo that belong to this Tyson boy. It was pretty big...but i didn't care. All i wanted to do was get some answers from Kai Hiwatari!**

**I knocked on the door like i was about to break it! Sharon took a step back...you know just incase. I knocked har again. I was already impatient enough! After i calmed down a little bit. I heard footsteps come. A Blond boy answered the door. Sharon kinda yellped. From the way she talks about them they're like celeberties, or something.**

**"Hi, uhh....whatever your name is. Listen is Kai there?" I asked very impatient. I had to talk to him now...no more waiting!**

**"Max, Max is my name. Kai? Uh, yeah he's here. Why? Do you know him?" Max asked with the cutest face! Wait?! What am i thinking???**

**"Uh...you could say that." I said quickly hoping to give Kai a piece of my mind.**

**"Ok...I'll go call him. Both of you can come on in. Wait here in the living room. I'll get Kai and the others." Max said happily then ran off. Good...now i was only moments away from tearing Kai's head off. Speeaking figuratvly of course.**

**About four minutes passed, until sevral footsteps noise came fron the hallway. I was tapping my finger against the couch, while Sharon had been restly shuffling postions. She seemd really nervous and flustered.**

**When the owners of the footsteps appeared I was about to stand up and talk until Kai grabbed me by the hand and took me outside. I could tell by the way he was walking that he wanted to talk.**

**Meanwhile...In Tyson's Living Room...**

**"So, who's the cute girl Kai ran off with?" Tyson said. He thinks i'm cute? What a weirdo!**

**"She said her name was Serenity." Max answered. You people have to adment Max is cute. Stop it! I really got to stop thinking that.**

**"Serenity? I did see some blading equipment. She seems to be a blader. Do you think she's good?" Ray asked.**

**"She doesn't look it. All girl bladers are so weird!" Diachi said. I'm weird? What? Me? He's the weird one!**

**"Looks can be decieving Diachi." Kenny stated. I wondered when i first saw him why his glasses are so big?**

**"Yeah, but you have to admit...that girl is really hot. Cute, too." Ray said. Now he thinks i'm hot? All boys are weird. REALLY weird.**

**"Yeah!" All the boys minus Kenny and Diachi said.**

**"Wait a minute. Who's she?" Max questioned pointing at Sharon.**

**Back at Serenity and Kai, the conversation has already started...**

**"Why am I here?!?" I raged. "Why do you think i'm here!?! Is it beacuse the two best people i know up and left without explaining a thing to me!!!" I completly exploded with anger. Kai knew he had to calm me down.**

**Kai put his arms around me and hugged me tight. 'Wha? What is he doing?' I thought.**

**"Look, Serry...I'm sorry i left wothouth saying anything. I just couldn't say good-bye to you face to face." Kai said softly...still embracing me.**

**"Serry...I have a question." Kai said in a low whisper. He said it again 'Serry' the only people who were ever to call me that was Kai and Tala. They made it up and they were the only ones that could use it.   
"Ok, Go ahead Kai." I said slowly in a whisper. Kai had let go of me and his hands were holding me by the shoulders.**

**"Ok, Since i am the captain of the BladeBreakers. Will you join my team?" Kai continued to whisper.**

**"What do you mean!? You want me to join you and the rest of the BladeBreakers? Are you serious? But what about Tal--" I was cut off by Kai.**

**"You don't even have to worry about him. It'll just be you and me. We did promise that one day we would be on a team together." Kai whispered into my ear softly.**

**"Okay, Kai...I will." I whispered softly into his ear and he had embraced me once again.**

**   
Well hoped you guys like it! I put in Sharon just for my first** **reviewer! Bye for now! 3**


	3. Stay With Me

**Well...thank you so much for the reviews! I'm glad you guys liked it! I'll try my best to continue both stories kay'? Today's disclaimer is Tyson!**

**Tyson: Serenity does not own Beyblade, wich i'm soooo thankful for! The story is getting pretty good!------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chapter3: Stay With Me**

** The very next morning i found myse;f in Tyson's dojo. He had let me stay well, since i had nowhere to stay. I still couldn't forget what had happened last night in the yard. I was now the first girl BladeBreaker. I thought about this long and hard. It had just occured to me. I still needed to find Tala! I had to get an answer from him! Even i had chosen to stay wiht Kai.**

** Around sunset, 4:06pm...i left in search of Tala. If i could find Kai i could find Tala. I just had to know where to look. Sharon had said that Tala usally practiced in dark alleys. Well i wasn't about to let some darkness rip me away from Tala. I had to find him. I just HAD to.**

**I asked the Chief were bladers usally trained you know the 'hot spot'. He told me that it was the alleyway to the right of the park. Once i had entered the alley i could hardly see my own hand in front of me. It was pitch black. I kept running into all these garbage cans until i had figured out that i should heep away from the walls. That's were all the trash cans were put.**

** After about 23 minutes of pure blackness, i was about to give up until i heard a familiar voice. It went like this: "C'mon! Wolborg!" I knew who had said it. Tala...I finally found him. But, why couldn't i move? I completly froze. It was like....i was afraid to speak to him. But.....why? Was it beacuse i told Kai that i joined his team? Why?**

** "Hmm? Who's there?" Tala said. Looking straight at me. He also seemed to freeze in movement. I had to say something.**

** "T-T-Tala? Is that you?" I questioned. I knew it was him, but why did i ask? Did i merely just want to hear his voice?**

** "Y-Y-Yes. Serenity? Serry? Wha-Why are you here?" Tala asked trying to find me. Once he felt my hand his fingers locked with mine. He pulled me into an embrace as Kai did yesterday afternoon. Why did everybody suddenly want to hug me?**

** "That's the same thing Kai said." I whispered softly.**

** "You, were with Kai? Yesterday?" Tala yet again asked a question.**

** "Yes....I came here for one purpose. To figure out why both, you and Kai head left without saying good-bye or even explaining why you left." I whispered into his ear.**

** "Serry...I'm 't do it. But since your here, would consider joining my team in the upcoming tournament?" Tala asked. I didn't know what to say...So i said what my heart felt.**

** "Tala, to tell you the truth Tala...Kai already asked and i said 'yes'" I said to Tala.**

** "So your staying with him...Serry, I--" I cut him off before he could finish.**

** "Tala, Look...I want to be with you and with Kai. But i can't. I...I...don't know what to do." I stated saddened. I didn't want this to happen. Why me?**

** "Serry, You may feel like you can do anything....but you can. As hard as this may be, you have to choose. Me? Or Kai?" Tala said. Now i was more confused than ever! Who would i choose? How could i choose?**

** "Tala, there is no way i could choose. How can you even ask that? You know I can't!" I said. I was beginning to think maybe i should have stayed in Russia.**

**"It's the only way...Kai and I are not going to be on the same team. So you have to choose. Just...just follow your heart." He let me go and brushed the hair out of my face and bet you guys didn't see this coming! He.....he.....kissed me! After brushing strands of black hair out of my face he pressed his lips against mine. For about two minutes he kissed me. Then let go of me and lightly kissed me on the cheek, grabbed Wolborg, then left.**

**'He...he...Tala just kissed me? What in the world is going on with Tala and Kai lately?' I thought as i walked into the daylight. I had to choose. Even if i didn't like it. But the question remained...who would i choose? Or would i even choose? -------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Whew! Two chapters in one day! Hope you like this one! Oh! And you guys can vote! Here you go,**

**Who should Serenity Choose?   
A)Kai**

**B)Tala**

**C)Neither**

**Which ever gets the most votes can affect the WHOLE STORY! So....choose wisely. Good Luck! the first 5 votes will decide it all! So Hurry and review. All e-mails will not be accepted! Good Luck! **


	4. Love Is A Crazy Thing, PI

**Is it me or does every girl in the world love Kai? Anyway, her is how the votes came out...**

**Kai)8 or 9 Tala)3 Neither)4**

**Whew! Man! Anyways all will be clear in this chapter of the story. Hope you like! Diachi, your turn.**

**Diachi:Finally! Serenity doesn't own Beyblade! Especially not me!  
--------------------------------------------------------------  
Chapter4: Love Is A Crazy Thing, PI**

** Since the run into Tala yesterday, i haven't been myself. What was it with boys today? It's...it's....way to confusing. What can i do? I actually haven't been able to look at Kai since I saw Tala. They both came here for the tournament and for some reason didn't tell me. Oh well, boys ARE crazy.**

** I fell asleep at about at 8:07pm. The early i slept the realier i'd wake up. Right? I actually did wake up at 6:24am on Saturday. (sigh) Really early isn't it? Anyways, after the whole getting dressed scenario...I ate some toast and gobbled up some milk and left before anyone could say anything or stop me. At least no one was awake! So I made a clean getaway.**

** I decided i needed some fresh air to clear my very clouded mind. Tala was right, even if i didn't like it...i had to choose bewteen the two people i loved the most. Kai, on one hand had always protected me. Even if he didn't say much. I never understood that.**

** Tala, on the other hand, was always the nicest to me. He'd always watch out for me too. See? See how hard it is for me? How in the world could i possibly choose? I voted on getting some beyblading in to calm me.**

** I was at the park got out my launcher and my beyblade. After shooting my beyblade it spinned very fastely in the ground. Both Tala and Kai had said that the way i bladed was better than most. Actually even though i let them win. They both knew i could beat them in a second. But, i guess i was to nice for that!**

** I stood there watching my beyblade spin. Then it went so quick that if you blinked, it would seem that my beyblade didn't even move. Dragia, zipped through the trees like a cheetah. Then out of the corner of my eye, i saw a strange black van come onto the curb of the park. It was really creepy. But, i shouldn't let it get to me. After my blade returned to my hand i walked into the city. Strange, you know? The same black van was following me. It was like it was collecting data on me or something. (sigh) I sometimes wonder what my life would be like if i never met Tala and Kai...diffrent, that's for sure.**

** Well, before i could make my decision....I have to know what i'm going to be losing. So, today i'm meeting Tala, and i'm going to soend the WHOLE day with him! Won't this be fun?**

** Let's see...now...Tala should be arriving here right about....now! Well, would you look at that! I was right! Tala, slowly walked to the bench were i was sitting. He stared into my eyes and I into his.**

** "So, why are we doing this?" Tala said as we walked out of the park.**

** "Well, if for some reason i don't choose you...i want to know what i'm missing." I said softly. Honestly...i couldn't really face either of them. It was hard enough.**

** Sevral Hours Later....At The Park....10:00pm, Friday**

** "Tala, that was one of the best days i ha with you since we were kids!" I stated happily.**

** "You know it could be like this everday, if you choose me over Kai..." Tala said.**

** "Tala, I..." I was cut off by him.**

** "Serenity, Serry...if you choose Kai over me, I...I wont take it personal. Just...just make sure you'r making the right choice when you choose...I don't want you to get hurt. So, be careful...Serry." Tala said softly, he then pressed his lips against mine, AGAIN! and slowly let go. Gave me a peck on the cheeck and left without uttering another word.**

** Now what do i do?!? Tala has made it even MORE confusing. Well, i couldn't think about him now. Tommorow was all Kai!  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Well hope you liked it! I'm kinda runnin out of ideas! So HELP! HELP ME! Hope you guys like the next chapter! Serry and Kai throughout** **the WHOLE thing! Bye! **


	5. Love Is A Crazy Thing, PII

**Well, well, well! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad to have them! Oh and here's is my answer to your question, ShadowFox: No, it's actually really fun being a writer! But you have to know how to take constructive critism well. Good luck! I'll be reading and reviewing your stories! Here is the latest chapter! It's gonna be all Kai and Serenity! Hope you like! Go Kai!**

**Kai:....Serenity, doesn't own Beyblade.**

**I wonder if every trun he gets that's all he's gonna say. Huh, oh well, tha's Kai for you!**

**-Actions-  
'Thoughts'  
"Speaking"  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter5:Love Is A Crazy Thing, PII**

**After what Tala had said, i've felt really strange inside. Evertime i looked at either Kai or Tala the inside of my stomach would get knots and butterflies. I wonder why? I mean, i've felt like this before...what's happening to me? I wish I knew.**

**I've been up all night, but that didn't mean i wasn't going to spend the day with Kai, just because i was a little sleepy! Now, that wouldn't be fair to him, now would it?**

**About, at 5:30am i ate a quick breakfast then got dressed. I could only hope, that Kai didn't treat me weird. They, Tala and Kai had never treated me like this. They usally treat me like a best friend, someone to hang out with. NOT like this. Shocking, really.**

**Around 6:23am i was headed to the door. Do some training to keep me up. But, just as I headed for the door knob...i heard....**

**"Little early to be beyblading. Isn't it?" I jumped as i heard Kai's familiar voice.**

**"So, what if it is? I mean, you've already agreed to spending all day with me. So what's a couple of minutes?" I said, stating a very good fact.**

**"My point exactly..." Kai said slowly.**

**"Huh? What do you mean -your point exactly-?" I replied to Kai.**

**"Well, since we ARE spending the whole day together, what's a couple extra minutes?" Kai said as he walked up to me.**

**I opened my mouth to talk but, closed it instead, I then gave Kai a faint smile the we left for the park. It's weird, why do i always end up going to the park? I guess i really like them, considering that's were i first met Tala and Kai.**

**I glanced at Kai and he was in his usual stance. Walking with his arms folded across his chest and eyes closed. It amazes me how he walks like that. But, that's Kai for you!**

**Once Kai and I reached the park, Kai walked over to a small red beydish. I walked on the oppisite side. We both took out our launchers and blades...got ready to launch...and unisonly we said..."3...2...1...LET IT RIP!"**

**As Kai's and mine blades flew in the dish, Kai had taken it upon himself to make the first attack. I merely smirked. I knew EXACTLY what he was doing. So i knew EXACTLY how to counter it.**

**"Dranzer! Attack!" Kai shouted.**

**"Nice try Kai! Dragia! You know what to do!" I shouted back, as my blade flew at incredible speed towards Kai's Dranzer. Kai's Dranzer almost flew out of the beydish. But, it swiftly came back.**

**"All right Dranzer! Blazing Gig!" Kai shouted an attack.**

**I knew i could easily dodge it...but being the nice person i am....i didn't. I always let Kai and Tala win. Even if the knew it. I watched as my beyblade flew past me, and landed behind me in the soft grass. I sighed as i picked up my purple and black beyblade.**

**"Serenity..." Kai said sternly.**

**"Huh? What is it Kai? Do you have a question?" I replied to the blunette.**

**"Yes. Serry, i know that you don't try your hardest in beybattles when you'r against me or.....Tala." He said slowly and softly.**

**"Huh?! Wh...what do you mean? K...Kai?" I said nervously. Perhaps he wanted to battle again and have me beat him...or maybe not. Who knows what Kai is thinking?**

**"You know what i mean. You always let me and ....Tala win." Kai retorted. I sighed heavily, then looked at into his crimson eyes. Then, for some reason i asked Kai a very weird question...one he might not know the answer to.**

**"Okay, Kai...you'r completly right. Now, -i walked over to him- I have a question for you." I said as i looked up at him.**

**Kai looked down at me. I wasn't that much shorter than him. Kai did a brief smile, then said "Go ahead."**

**"Kay'. Why, when i came here...did you aske me to join your team right away?" I took a step forward he had lain his chin on my head. He closed his eyes and sighed heavily.**

**"So? Why was it Kai?" I asked, hoping and praying I could FINALLY get answers from him.**

**"Well, I'm not sure..." He started. "It was just a feeling, that's all." he finished.**

**"A feeling? Really? What kind?" I asked hoping again he could answer this question.**

**"Hmmm...i can't really say." he said softly, i sighed. "I wish i could..." he muttered.**

**"Don't bother, it's ok..." I sadly said. "You don't have to worry though! I'm sure i'll have more questions throughout the day!" I said happily this time!**

**He smirked, then smiled and offered his hand for me to hold. I looked at from him to his hand then to him again. I smiled then happily accepted it.**

**Sevral hours later....**

**Kai had taken me to a cliffside to watch the sunset. The day went great! We had so much fun! As much fun as i had with Tala the other night! Nothing could bring me down tonight!**

**As the sun went down...Kai helped me up. He looked into my choclate brown eyes...then moved in! Kai held the back of my head as he lips pressed against mine. I wish this could last forever. But it couldn't...we had to breath sometime!**

**As Kai let me go he showed a small smile. He looked at me with thos entrancing crimson eyes. I looked back at him. We then heard a faint noise, it sounded like a bit-beast cry! It sounded so very familiar...it sounded...sounded....like...a wolf....then what caught mine and Kai's attention was..."Novea Rog! Wolborg!"**

**Yes, it was him...Tala was but a few feet away...and he sounded like he was in trouble. I looked at Kai and as usaul he read me like a book. Ho nodded. Me and Kai began to run over to Tala's voice.**

**"Hold on! Wolborg! C'mon! Hold on!" Tala shouted.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Yay! A cliffie! A rather suspensing one! Hope you guys liked it! Wait until you see the next chapter! -squeals- I can't wait! See ya till' next time!**

**Ray, Max, Tsyon: Bye! Keep Readin'!**


	6. Love Is A Crazy Thing, PIII

**Thank you to all my readers! I'm happy you guys like BOTH of my stories! So last time a left you guys it was a cliffie! Yay! i love cliffies! There so much fun! So to the story! Oh! I'm also going to spend a little time updating the other story as well. I'll be going back and forth.**

**Maxie: Hi! Serry doesn't own Beyblade or any characters relating with Beyblade! Only Serenity and her bit-beast! puppalupp2008 owns Sharon and her bit-beast!  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter6: Love Is A Crazy Thing PIII**

**As Kai and I followed Tala's voice we heard these distrubing words, from whomever Tala was battling...**

**"Just give up Tala! I'm taking your bit-beast away! And, there's nothing you can do about it!" the blader said then did the most horrific laugh.**

**"No! I won't lose to the likes of you! I won't lose Wolborg!" Tala shouted back. To me and Kai it sounded like Tala was on the verge of losing. Kai and I both knew that so we ran as fast as we could.**

**"Tala!" I screamed. Tala had heard faced in our direction and saw me and Kai running towards him. When Kai and I got close enough, we could see that he wasn't facing one blader...he was facing three!**

**Me and Kai launched our beyblades a couple feet away. Kai's blade had hit Tala's to keep it in, Tala's blade had almost flown out of the beysdish. Because of the time i had spent with both Tala and Kai i knew the way they moved in beybattles.**

**Mine and Kai's blade where next to eachother's and Tala's in front of ours. We were readin to do a unsion attack.**

**"Dranzer! Blazing Gig!" "Wolborg! Novea Rog!"**

**"Dragia! Shadow Hurricane!"**

**We all said unisonly, as our beyblade's glew. Dranzer, Dragia, and Wolborg emerged from there blades. Wolborg was in the front, Dranzer and Dragia were flying next to eachother. (A/N: For those of you who don't know what Dragia looks like...here you go: Much like Dranzer, black and white feathers, silver armor, and silver eyes.) The beydish swarmed with a hurricane of ice, fire, and black wind. There was a bright flash then....the opposing blades, had stopped.**

**The mysterious bladers, grabbed their blades and what seemed to be their leader said..**

**"-smirk- Well, Tala...you may still have your bit-beast...but that doesn't mean we'll stop trying to get the powerful bit-beast. Know that we know who the owner is-his eyes look at me-...we'll keep on chasing her, until we get it. Or perhaps we'll just take her! But, not now."**

**Tala smirked, "Not as long as i'm around! You won't be getting that bit-beast!" Tala angrily said, to the cloaked gang leader. I looked from Tala to Kai then to the mysterious bladers. When the leader had noticed i was staring at him he looked back at me with the most dark and cold eyes i had ever seen! But, i hadn't shown any signs of fear. He smirked.**

**"Well, until next time Tala. Oh, and tell your little friend we'll be after her bit-beast until we get it. No matter what we have to do..." the leader said as he walked of into the darkness of the night.**

**"Tala...what was he talking about?" I asked facing the red head. What had that boy meant?**

**Tala faced me. He looked from me to Kai, then me again. Tala sighed heavily and began to walk off. He motioned for Kai and I to follow him. We obeyed and followed Tala to a grassy hill, next to a small river.**

**"Well, what he meant is that..he wants..." Tala was cut off be Kai,**

**"He wants you bit-beast." Kai said from the tree he was leaning on in his usaul stance. I sat next to Tala on the grassy hill.**

**"My bit-beast? But, why?" I asked looking at the red head again. He stared back. He sighed again.**

**"Well, because Serry...you may not know it but, me and Kai do." Tala said solemly to me.**

**"Know what? What do you guys know that i don't" I asked the blunette and the red head.**

**"We know, somethings about your bit-beast." Kai said slowly. Then closed his eyes.**

**"What? What do you know?" I said, growing very impatient with these boys.**

**"We...Serry, your bit-beast...Dragia, she's more powerful than you may know. She has incredible power. She has the power to, do something. I'm not sure what she can do but, i know it's powerful." Tala said gazing at me the whole at me the whole time.**

**"Only you have the power to unleash it. That's if you know how to." Kai said opening his eyes to stare at me.**

**"But, how can I, if i have no clue how to!?" I asked angrily. Why i'm learning all of this now! When some VERY creeping people want me and my bit-beast!**

**"We won't leave you though.." Tala started. Gazing at me again.**

**"What does that mean?" I asked looking from him to Kai.**

**"It means we'll be hear to protect you from them. They not only want your bit-beast, they want you too. You bit-beast can't act without it's owner." Tala said getting up from the grassy hill.**

**I looked up at him. He helped me up, then Kai walked over to us. I looked at each of them and smiled.**

**"So, you'll BOTH stick with me? Together?" I asked questionly.**

**"Yeah, I know i will..i'm sure Kai will as well." Tala said smiling slightly.**

**"You know i will, Tala." Kai said smiling slightly as well.**

**"Awww, you guys!" I said then hugged both of them, head bewteen theirs. They both blushed. As i stopped hugging them, they looked away hiding there red faces. I giggled. At least we can all be together again. Now, there was the matter of telling everyone.  
**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Well! Seventh chapter up in only a matter of hours! Yay! Hope you guys review! This is the ending of the Love Is A Crazy Thing Part series! I liked this ending!**

**Max: -sniffs- That was such a good chappie! I think i'm going to cry!**


	7. Together Again

**Thanx for all my reviews! So to the people who actually review here is another chapter to the story! So quickly do the disclaimer Ty!**

**Tyson: Serry doesn't own Beyblade! Whew that was quick!  
**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter7: Together Again**

**After last night i had spent the night with Kai and Tala in Ty's dojo. Seeing as they suggested to protect me and my bit-beast, Dragia. There was no way Tyson could say no, so i had 'persuaded' him to say yes. By 'persuade' i mean threatened!**

**In the Living Room...**

**"So, Some strange people in cloaks want Serenity's bit-beast?" Max whispered.**

**"That's what it sounds like to me Max." Ray replied in a whisper voice.**

**"Sounds familiar, doesn't it?" Tyson joined in whispering as well.**

**"Come to think of it...i've never actually seen Serenity's bit-beast. The only ones who had were Kai and Tala, and Serenity, herself." Kenny whipsreded softly.**

**"Yeah, i wonder what it looks like?" The boys said unisonly.**

**In Serenity's Room...**

**I was still sound asleep but i could hear what Tala and Kai were talking about...**

**"I thought we had escaped them, why had they come back?" Tala questioned putting his hands in his pockets.**

**"Who knows, that's the only reason we left Russia. Was To keep Serenity safe." Kai stated solemly.**

**"Yeah, but we both knew she would come and find us. That just, how she is." Tala whispered then looked at my sleeping body.**

**"Right, none the less...we have to watch over Serenity, and take care of her. We have to make sure those men don't take her bit-beast. Or ours for that matter." Kai whispered back. Then faced me as well.**

**I wasn't facing them as my body lay there I was laying in the other direction. As there conversation continued, i slowly fluttered my eyes open. Yawned then, sat up rubbing my eyes. Both, Tala and Kai looked at me.**

**"Good morning to you guys too." I said sarcastically, turning my head towards them.**

**"Right, good morning, Serenity." Tala said quickly, getting that out of his way.**

**"I'm hungry, I'm gonna go eat something before Ty, eats it all." I said walking past the boys. They looked at eachother and followed after me. After eating what was left...Ty, Ray, Maxie, Kai, Tala, and I sat in the living room watching Diachi flip through sevral channels. I soon grew very bored of the channel surfing.**

**"I'm leaving, this is getting old WAY to quick!" I said getting up and stretching. All of the boys looked at eachother. After hearing the news they were like stalking me! Some girls might think it's heaven having cute boys follow you around all day, but it let me tell you something.....it isn't! They walk behind you all of the stupid day! Well, unsless you're in the bathroom or changing, or in the Ty's dojo.**

**Trust me, this is getting really and i mean REALLY old...and QUICK! I began to make my way towards the door-way when....**

**"Aren't you hungry?" Tyson asked, getting up and blocking the door-way. I sighed.**

**"Your one to talk, aren't you the one who ate pratically everything?!? Plus, i don't eat much. You can even ask Kai or Tala." I said stating the obvious.**

**"Well, uh...why do you want to leave so quickly?" Ray asked also standing up and blocking me from the door. I placed my hands on my hips.**

**"Because i would, rather be outside then watching endless channel chasing." I said again, stating the obvious. Then i thought of something that would get me outta here, i rembered that Hilary was coming over today...so i said...**

**"Hey, Ty...isn't Hil coming over today?" I asked putting my plan into action.**

**"Yeah? Why?" Ty replied, falling right into my trap.**

**"Well, i think i hear her coming and looks she goin to smach you and Ray if you guys don't move and NOW!" I said smiling the whole time. As directed, Tyson and Ray moved outta the door-way...I opened it and looked around. As the boys took steps back...i quickly ran out of the dojo as fast as i could! What a rush!**

**The boys all look shocked and quickly ran after me. I knew i shouldn't go off alone, cause' of the bit-beast stealing thing...but I wanted to have fun! And, this surley was fun! Out running a swarm of boys!**

**"Serenity! W-w-wait u-u-p!" Tyson said exasperated. Tyson stopped after runnig for a few minutes. I turned my head to see that Ray, Kai, and Tala, were catching up. I quickly had to find a way to lose them. I know!**

**I ran into a Elemtary school playground, then i flipped onto the monkey bars and made my way into the tube. It was difficult walking through it! Hello! I had a mini-skirt on for crying out loud! As soon as i made it onto the woodchips i ran under all the tubes and, wich confused Ray and Max. All i had to deal with was Kai, and Tala, now!**

**I ran as fast as I could! Boy, was i getting tired! Tala and Kai were so close to catching me that i stopped and used their shoulders as bars, i flipped bewteen them and ran the oppisite way. I was running alongside a river when.....Tala had pushed me! I was on the verge of falling, when i did i grabbed Tala single red hair (wich had to hurt!) and Tala grabbed Kai's hair. (Ouch!) As we all fell in the river we all went under water and swimmed back up. When we got up, i couldn't help but laugh at the state of Tala's and Kai's hair! I laughed so hard! It was to funny not to laugh!**

**"Haha, very funny Serry." Tala said sarcastically.**

**"Let's just get out of this water." Kai said quickly.**

**"Right! Let's go." I replied agreeing with Kai.**

**Kai got out first, the Tala, And they both held out there hands to help me up. I must say, this was a pretty fun day! Tala, Kai, and I went to the beach and saw the sunset. On the way back we dried off. We sat on the couch to watch a movie....HellBoy! It was about 10:00pm when we started to watch it, We were about at the middle of the movie...let's see, about 11:42pm now. I yawned lightly. Kai had already left, he's seen the movie like eight times! But, me and Tala had only seen it once in the theater. So this was the one with all the new scenes and all. I started to doze off, My head was on Tala's lap now. He hadn't noticed until i yawned again. The red head looked down at me and smiled slightly. He stroked my head softly, then kissed it. As soon as the movie ended, Tala slowly got up and picked me up and took me to my room.**

**He kissed me on the cheeck, and softly said "Good-night, Serry." Then closed the door as quietly as he could.**

**"Good-night, Tala." I whispered, then fell to sleep.  
**-----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Hope you guys liked this chapter! Wait until you see the next one! I little Kai and Serry romance! -giggles- Bye for now!**

**Tala: Gotta' say not too shabby, Of course i'm gonna get the girl in this story! No doubt! -smirks-**


	8. Losing Dragia

**Well! Again thanks for the reviews! I'm happy to get them! Now then, i don't you guys to start a riot, so to the story!**

**Ray: Serenity doesn't own beyblade, enjoy!**

------------------------------------------------

**Chapter8: Losing Dragia**

**Well, you have got to admit yesterday was pretty fun and funny! I'm never gonna forget Tala's and Kai's hair like that! Anyways, It's about....4:58am, I couldn't get any sleep at all! After i fell asleep i kept on waking up and waking up! Finally i just gave up, I still have no clue why someone would steal other peoples bit-beast. Especially mine, what's so important about Dragia? Why is she sudennly so important? I wish someone could answer these questions for me.**

**There's no use staying here and thinking about it. It's not like any one is gonna answer these questions at 5:09 in the morning! After eating and changing, i was laying on the couch waiting for everyone to wake up. Let's see 5:23am...no ones going to wake up for a while. Let's see what's on t.v. Huh, beyblading news. Great! Now, i can see what this tournament is all about. As soon as the beyblade tournament explanation was over it was 8:02! Wow, I had no idea that the entire explanation took three whole hours! Well, almost three. I kept on thinking about the tournament. Tag-team championships. That means two people would be world champions. I wonder who would turn out to be on top?**

**"Watching the t.v.?" Ray asked coming in, with his hair all messed up from sleeping.**

**"Huh? Oh, yeah. So...this tournament qualifications are?" I asked Ray.**

**"I'm not so sure myself...all i do know is that at the end of the tournament, there will be two champions." Ray said answering half of my question.**

**"I'm going to take a shower, kay'? I'll see you later." Ray said then walked off.**

**"Bye, Ray." I said and he waved, then went into the hallway.**

**I sighed, i wish there was a way i could be happy and live back in Russia, With Tala and Kai. I wish there was a way we could live happily like we did before. But, i guess those days might be gone maybe forever. I hope not.**

**"What time did you wake?" Tala asked entering the room.**

**"Around four, why?" I asked the red head.**

**"Well, i took you to sleep at around one." Tala said taking a seat next to me.**

**"I couldn't sleep...you now with the bit-beast stealing and all." I replied.**

**"I see...no wonder you couldn't get any sleep. You already eat?" Tala asked fixing his gaze onto me.**

**"Yep'! Still kinda sleepy though." I replied gazing back at the red head.**

**"Then, go to your room and get some sleep." Kai said entering the conversation. My gaze went from Tala to Kai. I nodded and head into the room, Ty had given me. I dozed off and woke up sevral hours later. Around 2:00 to be specific. I brushed my hair and put it in a ponytail. When i walked out of my room, i noticed it was very quiet. Where did everyone go? I lookd around and found a note on the fridge. It read...**

**"Serenity, we've gone to go train with Tala. We'll be back around....6:00pm. If you need us, we're in the park, Ray."**

**I wonder why they nedd to train all of a sudden? Oh, well. It's not like they're gonna poof out of thin air and tell me. As soon as i finished reading the little note that Ray had wrote on behalf of the others...i heard a knock at the door. I went to go see who it was, and found that it was Sharon! It's was good to see her! I needed someone to talk to, and right now she was all i had!**

**"Where are the others?" Sharon asked.**

**"The others? They had left to go and train for the upcoming tournament. Why do you ask?" I replied.**

**"No reason. Say, How come you'r not with them?" Sharon asked stepping inot Ty's dojo.**

**"Well...i kinda dozed off during the day. I had been up all night thinking about some things." I replied and motioned for her to sit on Tyson's couch.**

**"What were you thinking about, that kept you up all night?" Sharon asked taking a seat on Tyson's couch and ajustion herself to get comfrtable.**

**"Well....umm...I rather not say, it's a bit, uh personal." I replied. I couldn't let Sharon know that some weirdo people were out to take my bit-beast know could I?**

**"Are you going to enter the tournament? You know the one that the boys are trainging for right now?" Sharon asked questionly.**

**"I---I'm not so sure." I replied. What could i tell her? I had not a single clue! I'm on the BladeBreakers, but Tala has to stay with me to protect me...and it's all so confusing!**

**"Really? Well, aren't you gonna go to the park and see waht they're up to?" Sharon asked heading for the door.**

**"Nah, how bout' you go and tell them that i'll be waiting here for them, for me? Sound good?" I asked looking at the blonde.**

**"Sounds good. See you later!" Sharon said as she walked out of the door.**

**I sighed. I was all alone again in this big emoty dojo. What can i do? I decided just to lay on the couch and wait for everyone to come back. It can't be to long now. I closed my eyes fro a brief moment, then hear a familiar sound...it sounded like a beyblade was spinning outside in the backyard. So, i went to invesigate.**

**When i got there i saw a red beyblade spinning in the center of the beyblae dish Tyson had in his backyard. I got closer and looked around to see who's beyblade it was. I saw no-one. I was curious to see what was going on. The red beyblade didn't look familiar to me, so i had no clue who's it was or how it got here.**

**"Well, looks like our treasure has finally come out to play." said a dark voice in the shadows. I looked every-where, how come i couldn't find him? Was it the same man that Tala, Kai, and I were fighting the other day? But, if it was how'd he get here?**

**"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked frantically looking around, to find the owner of the dark voice.**

**"It means...we're here to take you and your bit-beast, girl." said the dark voice.**

**"No! I can't! You can't have Dragia!" I shouted clutching her beyblade to my chest.**

**"Oh, my dear...i believe we can." the dark voice echoed throughout the yard.**

**"Y-y-you can't, you just can't." I whispered softly speaking not to the voice but, to my beyblade.**

**"-smirk- It's a shame your little boyffriends aren't here to protect you...go! Now, my beyblade!" The dark voice and as on cue the red beyblade knocked Dragia out og my hands! It fell on the floor before my feet. Then out of the shadows...came a tall man in a cloak. He grabbed my beyblade, and was heading ffor me when...**

**"Let it rip!" I heard two very familiar voices. Of course they belonged to Kai and Tala. They had just saved me! The man winced in pain...then left without another word, and not to mention my bit-beast.  
**------------------------------------------------------------  
**Sorry it took so long grounded and just finished today, anyway hoped you liked it! I'll try to update soon!**

**Max: Man, that was a little scary. Good things Serenity's ok, though!**


	9. Being Apart Means, Near Death

**Thank you for the reviews! I'm glad to have em'! Anyways, enough of my ranting first the disclaimer then the story! Yay!**

**Diachi: The story is to mushy for a kid like me! Besides that, Serenity doesn't own me or beyblade. Only Serenity, and her bit-beast Dragia. Pupplapupp2008 owns Sharon. So ask permission!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter9: Being Apart Means, Near Death**

**"No...Dragia. You can't leave me. You can't..." I said in a soft voice only talking to myself, staring in the direction of the way the freak in the cloak left.**

**"S-Serenity? Are you ok?" asked Ray, looking very concered.**

**"W-w-what h-happened?" Tyson asked entering the backyard out of breath.**

**"Serenity? What's going on?" Sharon asked with the same exprission as Ray.**

**In that instant i felt like i couldn't breath. I tried so hard to to breath evryone around me looked blurry. I cloudn't see my own hand in front of me. When my body gave out i began to fall back and Kai had caught me just before I hit the ground. Sevral hours later my eyes opened slowly and steadily. I looked around the room until my view cleared. I was still in Ty's dojo. Lying on my bed that i was given. I slowly sat up. Why did my head feel like it was hit by a really big rock?**

**I slowly got off the bed, and made my way to the door. I wasn't sure what was going on with me but, maybe the others might have some clue. I opened door and made my way into the living room. When everyone in the room noticed i had gotten there they all quickly stood up. Well, except for Kai who was already standing. I stared at all of them bewildered. Weren't they gonna say something? Anything at all?**

**"Serenity...w-we have something we would like to share with you." the Chief said staring at the floor.**

**"O-o-okay. G-go ahead." I said slowly, still suffering from the major headache i was having.**

**"Sit, down." Ray said and took me to the couch. As I sat down, Ray did as well...so did everyone else.**

**"W-w-what's g-going on?" I asked looking at each one of them trying to read their faces. All's i could tell is that they had some bad news, probably about me.**

**"W-well S-Serenity, it's about Dragia and you." Kenny said nervously.**

**"M-m-me? Dr-Dragia?" I said softly. This headache is really messing me up! It hurts!**

**"Yes, I'm afraid we have some bad news." Kenny said looking very worried about me and Dragia.**

**"R-r-eally? W-what kind of bad news?" I asked my voice shaking with every letter i spoke.**

**"Well, you remeber how Kai and Tala told you about your bit-beast not acting alone. You know, how it can't act without you there with it." Kenny explained to me.**

**"Yeah, i-i already know that...what does that have to do with me?" I asked bewildered.**

**"The effects of you and Dragia being apart, is affecting...you." Ray explained switching his gaze from Kenny to me.**

**"W-What do you mean?" I asked, getting more and more confused. Not to metion my headache was bursting with pain, but I tried not to show it.**

**"W-what we're trying to say is that, unless we get Dragia back...you'll be in pain, you'll consatnly feel things...horrible things. It might start out as something small.....but, it'll grow over time." Ray continued explaining.**

**"Are you feeling ok? Does anything hurt?" Sharon asked worried about me.**

**"Maybe you should lie down." Hilary said trying to make me feel better.**

**"I...I...I'm f-f-feeling..." I started to say then this sudden pain came through my head. I dropped to my knees holding my head. I heard Dragia's screeching, her pain, everything.**

**"Serenity!" Kai and Tala called out i unison and quickly ran to my side along to with the others.**

**"Serenity! Can you hear me? Are you ok? Serenity!" Sharon was shouting trying to get through to me. She was my first girl best friend, so natrually she was worried.**

**"I-it hurts! Make it go away! I can't deal with it! The crying the shouting! Make it stop!" I shouted tears filling my eyes.**

**"Serenity! Just calm down! You need to clear your head! Calm down!" Tala shouted also, trying to get to me. Though, it was usless. I couln't hear a word either of them were saying. It sounded like a soft whisper, to me.**

**"I-I can't! I can't make it stop!" I screamed, still clutching my head in pain. I couldn't take it anymore! I had to find Dragia, no matter what the consequences. I cleared my head of all thoughts except Dragia and me. Then...the pain went away? Huh?**

**I opened my right eye and then my left and blinked sevral times. I sighed with relief. Everyone sighed happily too. They were all glad to see me not in pain anymore.**

**"What'd you see?" Tyson asked, standing up and strectching.**

**"I'm not so sure. I-I know i saw and heard Dragia. I heard her pain, her sorrow, every feeling she had." I said getting up slowly.**

**"Really? Only Dragia? Wow, you two must have an extremly strong bond to only see her throughout the whole thing." Hilary said getting up and walking over to the couch and sitting down.**

**"Yeah, i'm glad you're okay though, you scared us all." Ray said helping Sharon up.**

**"Sorry, i didn't mean to." I aplogized to Ray and the others.**

**"There's no need to, it's not like you can control it or anything." Max said smiling at me. He was obviously glad i was okay.**

**"That's right, don't worry Seren, we'll all get Dragia back together! Promise!" Tala said smiling slightly, fixing his gaze upon me.**

**"You don't need to worry, we've been through worse." Kai said opening his eyes and leaning against the wall in his famous pose.**

**"I...I know." I said slowly, Kai...i hope i can believe you. I'm pretty sure i can, actually i know i can! Tala, please...keep your promise. I want to find Dragia as soon as possible. Together.**

**As far as I know, the Chief said that everyday, i'll be getting worse, that i'll be feeling more pain then i felt today. The sooner we find Dragia the better! I just hope in the mess of finding Dragia, i don't get lost myself.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well! Another faboo chappie! You know, i've decided...that i would like to get reviews, but...i'm going to progress my story wther or not i get reviews! I love to make the story! So that's just a heads up! Bye!**

**Tyson: Woah, that was heavy. Well, tune in next time! See ya Dudes and Dudettes!**


	10. A Past Remebered

**Hey, guys! Like i said last time i'm contining my story, wether or not i get reviews! So hope you like!**

**Kenny:Serenity, doesn't own me or any other characters but her own. Puppalpup2008 own Sharon. So please, ask permission.**  
---------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter10: The Past Remembered**

**After everthing that went down the other night, i've tried to keep my mind off Dragia. Kenny has anilized the situation, and he said if i keep my mind on Dragia, I'll only feel her pain. It's hard not thinking about her, but...i've managed to keep my mind busy for the past two days. You can probably already guess what've i've been thinking about. Well, I've been thinking about the whole deal with Tala and Kai.**

**I'm not entirely sure what's going on in those heads of theirs. I wish i knew. I hope that they can get Dragia back for me. I want her back so much. She has been there since day one. She's seen everything, that has sappened bewteen Kai, Tala, and me. -Sigh- I wish life wasn't so complicated.**

**"Serenity? You awake?" came the voice i heard every morning. If you don't know who i'm talking about...it's Kai.**

**"Huh? Kai? Now i am. What time?" I asked sitting up and rubbing the sleepy from eyes.**

**"About, 9:00." Kai replied leaning against the bathroom wall waiting for me to change and come out.**

**"Really? I thought it was like, around 11:00 at least." My muffled voice called to Kai from the bathroom.**

**"Nope. Got to go early if we want to find, you know who." Kai replied opening his eyes slowly.**

**"Right...I-I forgot." I said slowly and for a brief moment thought of Dragia. Then, my lef tribs began to hurt and ache. It was like some-one had stabbed me with a knife. For a couple of minutes i couldn't breath. It was like the oxygen around me disappeared into thin air. Three minutes later i focused my mind solely on Kai. Luckily, that made the pain leave me.**

**"Serry? You ok in there?" Kai knocked on the door to check on me.**

**"I-I'm fine. J-j-just wait there! I-I'll be done in a minute." I called to Kai to ensure he didn't worry.**

**"If you say so." Kai said leaning against the wall in his famous pose.**

**Minutes later i brushed my hair and teeth, smiled at Kai, and we were off to find 'her'. But, after we met up with the group and everything, we had no clue where to look! I sighed.**

**"Look, guys...my channeling and connection with Dragia is so intact....I know exactly where to go!" I smiled happily at them!**

**"But, Serenity...that means you have to think about Dragia." Max said looking sad.**

**"Max, guys, i know that...but, the sooner we find her the better i'll be right?" I asked taking a couple steps ahead of the group.**

**"But..." The biys said unisonly. Through the corner of my eye I could see they were worried.**

**"No buts about it. I'll be fine. What's a little pain anyway? I mean everyone feels it, right?" I asked the boys not turning around to face them.**

**"I agree with her." Ray said smiling. Everyone looked at him, except me.**

**"Me too!" Tyson and Daichi said raising their arms like they had just won a Beyblade battle.**

**"I guess i have no choice to agree." Kenny said smiling at me to.**

**"Me and Hilary agree to!" Sharon said looking at Hilary happily, Hilary returned the grin.**

**"We agree to." Kai and Tala said reluctantly, i know they didn't want me to get hurt...but, it was for the best....right?**

**"Okay, well! Let's get going!" I said, although i may haved sounded happy, i really was afraid of what might happen to me...mainly Dragia.**

**As we walked through thick trees and broken branches, i heard a strange noise. I thought the others had heard it, but when i looked back...they didn't hear a noise, besides the crinkling of the leaves. It must have been solely in my head. Then, but a few minutes later...i began to see images in my head. Images that i once hoped never to see again...they were before i met Kai and Tala so long ago. When an entire village, crumbled in fear of me and my bit-beast.  
**

**Flashback...**

**"So, this bit-beast...was mommy's?" A four and a half year old Serenity said. Serry, Kai, and Tala all met when she turned five.**

**"That's right, Serenity. Now, that mommy is gone...it's yours." Said her ten year old brother, he looked much like Serenity, but of course was a boy.**

**"Sepher, were did mommy go?" The little black haired girl asked her big brother.**

**"It's best you not know." Sepher said, holding back tears. On my third birthday, my mother had died. My brother and father said she went on a short trip...they didn't even bother to take me to the funeral.**

**"Whatever you say, i'm gonna go practice!" The smaller image of me said and ran out into the field. After learning how to manuever the blade, i decided to see what Dragia could do.**

**"Okay! Dragia! Come out to play!" My smaller self said, as Dragia emerged from her bit chip. I heard a terrible screech come from the pheonix. She was crying out in pain. Before I knew it, Dragia...was out of my control. She flew around angrily. She then flew into the village. I closed my eyes, in fright.**

**Dragia had destroyed the entire village in a matter of seconds, she not only killed the small huts, but the people in it as well...including my father and brother. I felt solely responsible for all of the tragedy. I had no other to choice but to run away, as far as i could get. After sevral years, of traveling the land and inhansing my blading skills...i came upon Moscow, Russia, at the tender age of nine.  
**

**End of Flashback...**

**"Serenity? Can you hear me?" Said the Red-headed Russian. I had no clue what had happened, but apparently i had fainted in mid-flashback. Tala and Kai were sitting next to me as i lay on Tala's lap, using Kai's jacket as a blanket.**

**"We're there...get up so we can get Dragia." Kai said whispering, and nudging me.**

**My eyes fluttered open, and i sat up slowly. Tala and Kai had told me that, i was mumbling things while i had fainted, which led us to a hidden building...where Dragia's power was flowing through and arond the forest.**

**"W-What happened?" I asked leaning against Tala's chest, rubbing my head.**

**"You fainted. But, luckily i was there! I led the group!" Tyson said grinning the whole time.**

**"As if, Tyson!" Hilary started. "It was, Sharon here...-points to Sharon- that led everyone." Hilary finished looking at an embarrassed Tyson. Everyone sighed.**

**Tala had let me up. I strechted, then gave Kai back his jacket or over-shirt, or whatever you call that thing. He put i bak on and we all headed towards the hidden mansion. Seriuosly, who puts a mansion in the middle of the forest?**

**As we entered the mansion, we were all awed by the size of it, even Kai! And he lives in a mansion! The masion was defenitly big, but extremly old! The paintings were old and wary, the floor had sevral bugs on it, cobwebs, dust, and cracked walls.**

**"_THIS_ is where they hide?" I asked sliding my finger across a dresser.**

**"Probably, let's hurry up and get out of here." Kai said walking forward. The group followed...staring at the sevral paintings of girls on the wall. The seemed to be Royalty, or Nobles.**

**As we walked into a fancy bedroom, the door slammed shut behind us. Ray and Tyson ran over to it and fiercly pulled on the doorknob, but to no avail. That thing was shut tight.**

**"Well, looks like you may have saved me the trouble of getting her." Said a horrid voice belonging to the man that had taken Dragia away.**

**"I-I-It's you! You're the man that took Dragia away!" I said shouting up at an indoor balcony where the cloaked man stood. He jumped down and stood right in front of me. I merley stared him down. He cupped my chin and brought me close to his face.**

**"Now, that may be true. But that doesn't matter now. The seperation of you and your precious bit-beast is hurting the both of you. So, in turn...you're coming with me." He said grinning evily and grabbing me by the neck. He threatned to kill me if my friends as so much as moved.**

**"How can you kill her? If you need her?" Kai asked smirking at the man that held my life in his hands. He tightened his grip on me wich hurt immensly.**

**"Point Taken. But, there are other ways of getting Dragia's full power." Said the man laughing evily. He tightened his grip, and made me scream in pain. He then threw me on the floor. I was holding my neck trying to grasp oxygen. There was a giant screech that rang through the mansion. Reconizing the scream i looked at the balcony hoping what i was thinking was accurate.**

**Sevral seconds later the screech was heard again but, closer this time, closer, closer, then Dragia came blasting through the balcony and went inside my bit-chip. I looked at her so happy!**

**Kai ran to me and picked me up (Wedding style) and we ran as fast as we could out of the mansion. As Kai held me, I clutched his shirt tightly. He pulled me closer as if he was trying to protect me. After we escaped the mansion, we ran deep into the forest and Kai was still holding me.**

**As we began to walk, Kai set me down. I looked at him and smiled. He smiled faintly the continued to walk. I walked beside him...hands beside me. Kai, then grabbed my hand and held it tightly. I noticed and looked at him and returned the hold. We held hands until we got to Ty's dojo.**  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Srry it took me so long to update. School, Home work, and family. But! I got around to it! So be happy! Review or don't, it up to you! I'll continue even if you don't!**

**Hilary: Nice, long chapter! I liked the ending the most! -giggles-**


	11. Kai's Kiss And Ray's Crush

**Here is the eleventh chapter to this story! I'm glad to put it up! Hope you guys keep on readin'! Today's disclaimer is......Tyson!**

**Tyson: Hey dudes! Dudettes! Serenity doesn't own me or Dragoon or anyone from Beyblade! She only own her characters and bit-beasts! Pup2008 owns Sharon! So ask, buddies!  
**------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter11: Kai's Kiss And Ray's Crush**

**After i had a good nights sleep, the next day i decided to have fun, i mean having Dragia back with me should be a celebration! So, i'm taking everyone to the fair the recently came to town. Everyone is coming, not only the BladeBreakers though...Sharon, Tala, Hilary and Kenny are comming too!**

**Tyson's Kitchen...8:21am, Saturday**

**"Dude, i'm totally pumped for the fair!" Said a excited Tyson bewteen bites.**

**"Yeah, me too." Ray said calmly.**

**"Hey, Ray..can i ask you a question?" I said fixing my eyes on the neko-jin.**

**"Huh? Sure, Serenity. I don't mind." Ray said switching his gaze from Tyson to me.**

**"Okay, well...uh...i've noticed that you've been acting diffrently around a certain friend of ours. Why is that?" I asked Ray, but he merley stared at me in confusion. He knew who i was talking about, but he was afraid to admit it. A few mintues later Ray opened his mouth to talk, but it was interupted by a knock on the door.**

**"I'll get it." I said as i rose from the table. As i went to answer the door, Tyson and Ray poked their heads through the swinging door of Tyson's kitchen to see who was there.**

**"Hi Serenity!" Said an excited Hilary, she brought Sharon and Kenny with her as well.**

**"Uhh, hi. Weren't you guys supposed to come over later? Isn't it a little early?" I asked as the two girls and boy walked in.**

**"Well, the truth is...that Hilary dragged me and Kenny over here." Said Sharon as she began her way to the kitchen.**

**"She did? Why'd you do that Hil?" I asked closing the front door.**

**"Well...you see i was way to excited to wait till' 7:00, so i came here and brought Sharon and Kenny with me, seeing as it would be a hassle to pick them up." Said Hilary grinning at me.  
I sighed and went into the kitchen.**

**Tyson's Backyard...4:34pm, Saturday**

**"I can't wait to go to the fair! I'm gonna win way more prizes than you Tyson!" Daichi said hoping around the yard.**

**"Oh yeah? Well, we'll see about that Daichi! I'm older and way more expirenced than you'll ever be!" retorded Tyson.**

**"Whatever, Tyson! I'm smaller and can last longer than you can!" Daichi replied staring Tyson down. Tyson stared him down too. Everyone sighed as we knew i stare down was breaking out bewteen the two. Kai smirked at their fight.**

**"Would you two cut it out?!?" Hilary said fuming. "Today's is supposed to be a happy day!" Continued Hilary glaring at Tyson and Daichi.**

**"Sorry!" The two boys said unisonly and ran into the dojo pushing eachother the whole way.**

**"Will they ever learn?!?" Hilary said walking into the dojo. Everyone, began walkign to the dojo, as well. Except Ray. I got up and began to walk unti Ray called my name.**

**"Serenity?" Ray began. "Can i talk to you for a minute?" Ray asked standing up.**

**"Sure Ray, i don't mind." I said walking over to the black haired boy. He looked to me like he was blushing.**

**"Well, Serenity...this is kind of personal." Ray began as we walked around the backyard.**

**"Really? Is it about the question i asked this morning?" I asked noticing Ray was still blushing.**

**"Yeah, you were talking about Sharon...right?" Ray questioned, continuing to blush deeply.**

**"Yes, i was...Ray, do you like her?" I asked stopping and staring at the neko-jin.**

**"Well, uh...you see...I-I-I....y-y-yes i do like Sharon." Ray said turning into a deeper red. I smiled at him.**

**At the Fair...7:00pm, Saturday**

**After Ray confessed his feeling for Sharon to me, I asked him if i could tell anyone. Ray, said i could tell two people...and defenitly NOT Sharon. And i bet you guys have an idea of who i have in mind, to tell.**

**"Wow, it's so beatiful here." Hilary said awed by all the lights, and rides.**

**"I can't wait to rip up the games! I'm gonna win WAY more thing sthen you Tyson!" Said a confident Daichi.  
"Not even in your dreams Daichi!" Tyson said racing off to find a game he's good at.**

**"HEY! YOU COME BACK HERE TYSON! I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!" Screamed a furious Daichi. He ran off to follow Tyson.**

**"Hey! You two are going to get lost! Come back here!" Screamed Hilary running off. Kenny followed he worried they would get into trouble, as did Max.**

**"Shall we get going?" Said a frustrated Tala. Kai and I looked over to him and nodded. We left, and all alone were Ray and Sharon.**

**Ferris Wheel Line...7:12pm, Saturday**

**"Do we really have to get on this ride?" I asked the two Russians. I hated Ferris Wheels, they were one of those slow rides, that people who wanna get romantic get on.**

**"Yes, it's a fun ride! C'mon! What could it hurt?" The red head replied.**

**"Maybe, my dignity." I retorded, "Kai, can't you talk to him?" I pleaded to the blunette.**

**"Not anymore. We're at the front." Kai said pointing to the ride.**

**"What?!? How can that be?!" I asked no one in particular. Tala's stomach then growled.**

**"Looks like i'm hunrgy, i'm gonna go get something to eat for us. I'll be waiting in the food court." Tala said running off to eat.**

**"Would you two please get in?" Said the man in charge of the ride.**

**Kai and I looked at him then entered a seat for two. I sighed reluctantly. Kai merley smirked. As the ride started i closed my eyes and crossed my arms. Kai looked at me the whole time. But, of course my eyes closed i had no idea!**

**"Serenity." Kai started. I opened my right eye then my left and blinked sevral times. "Come here." Kai finished.**

**"What? uhh...okay." I said scooting closer to the blue haired Russian. "Kai? What is this abo--" Kai put his finger over my lips to stop me from talking. Kai the gazed at me with his crimson eyes and closed them as he kissed me! Woah, my first kiss from Kai! Was at the top of the Ferris wheel over looking the fair below us.**

**My eyes widened and i returned the kiss from the Russian. When we reached the bottom wwe stopped and headed towards the food court, where Tala waited.**

**Bench At Fair...7:46pm, Saturday**

**Sharon and Ray were talking for a while now, and Ray wanted to do somethign to Sharon and see how she would react. So, when everything was silent...Ray had kissed Sharon on the lips! Sharon's eyes widened and she returned the kiss! That is so sweet! After Ray had let go, Sharon wasn't sure about what to do. Sh merlely looked at the neko-jin before her.  
**----------------------------------------------  
**Ahh! It feels good to write a new chapter! Good exersize for the fingers! Well, Pup2008...it's totally up to you, wether you want Sharon to retrun Ray's love or likeness. So review and tell! Kay'?**

**Ray:-blinks sevral times- Wow, Kai kissed Serenity, and I kissed Sharon. Lots of kissing goin' on! **


	12. Together Hopefully Forever

**So, sorry my readers! My comp. erased my files and i had to start this whole chapter over! No worries, though. I'll continue on! .**

**Hilary: Serenity, doesn't own me or Beyblade only her owns characters! Pup2008 owns Sharon! So ask permission!  
**-------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter12: Together (Hopefully) Forever**

**Well, based on what happened yesterday, and what might happen today...things are gonna be REALLY akward. Sharon now knows that Ray likes her, Kai had kissed me last night, and Tyson got food poising from all the hot dogs he ate last night. (sigh) On the bright side! The tournament will be in exactly two weeks! Gives us time to practice! The rules are simple, team of six. Two pairs will fight in the best out of three match, diffrent pairs each match.**

**So in light of the new rules Tala will be battling with us. Kenny, meanwhile is dividing the teams based on their style, power, and techinques. I'm sure he'll do a fair job!**

**...:Tyson's BackYard:...**

**"C'mon, Draciel! Use full force on Driger!" Max shouted at his partner. Currently, until Kenny came with the teams, we would be practicing.**

**"Driger! You know what to do! Gatling Claw!" Ray shouted at his bit-beast.**

**"Oh! No!" Max said in defeat. "Looks like i lost this one. Good match Ray!" Max smiled happily at his neko-jin friend. Ray smiled back, and collected Driger.**

**"Guys! Guys!" Kenny shouted running into the backyard. "I've, well, Dizzy chose the teams!" Kenny continued bewteen breaths.**

**We all gathered around Dizzy to figure who's with who. "Well, hello there!" Dizzy said as Kenny opened his laptop.**

**"Dizzy, tell them the teams." Kenny said calmly to his bit-beast.**

**"Here you go boys, and girl! The teams are divide like this...our first two are Ray and the hyper little one, Max! Number two is...Tyson and Tala. That leaves Serenity and Kai. And in any event that one of them aren't there. Daichi will take over." Dizzy finished anouncing.**

**"Is everyone okay, with the teams?" Kenny asked typing on the computer. We all said stuff like "Yeah.", "Sure.", "Sounds Good.", and "I'm hungry." Well okay, the last one was just Tyson.**

**...:Airport:...**

**"Today's the day! We leave for Spain!" Tyson said exicted. Max nodded happily.**

**"It's been awhile, but i'm glad we're blading as a team again." Ray said looking at Sharon. Sharon smiled at him. I looked at the airplane then to Kai, then Tala, the the floor. It was pretty obvious that they both liked me. I, liked both of them back. But, that wasn't the problem. The REAL problem was, choosing someone to stay with. Or not choosing either.**

**"Flight 62, for Spain, Italy. Is now boarding." A female voice said over the intercom. We all grabbed our bags and headed to the plane. We were to be sitting next to our team members. Kai had sat down in the front by the window. So i sat next to him, thinking about him, Tala, and myslef. This sure was going to be the easiest decision.**

**As night fell, the stewardess had given us blankets and pillows. Kai appeared to be asleep. As the darkness got darker i soon fell asleep, but my head was now resting on Kai's lap. He slowly opend his eyes looked down at me, smiled then went back to sleep. As i drifted to sleep, i felt Kai's warmth as his hand caressed my face. Without, noticing it...i smiled.  
**----------------------------------------------------------------  
**Seems like ages since i updated. Feels good to type! I still have, a week and two days before school. So, i'll try to update ASAP! .**

**Hilary: Aww, how sweet! Serenity and Kai are sharing a romantic moment! Truly the cutest!**


	13. The Deciding Battle

**Thanx for reviewing! By the way, if some of you are confused on wether or not Sharon went on the plane she did. To the disclaimer!**

**Ray: Serenity, doesn't own me or Beyblade. Although she wished she did. She owns her own characters, and plot. Pup2008 owns Sharon. So plz ask, if you wish to use them.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter13: The Deciding Battle**

**"Serenity. Serenity. Wake up." Kai's familiar voice was whispering into my ear. He contiued to nudge me to wake up.**

**"Huh? What is it? We there?" I asked sitting up, rubbing my eyes.**

**"Almost. The captain said, in about 30 minutes." Kai contiued whispering. I looked at him, and noticed the sun was** arising.

**...:Airport, Spain, Italy:...**

**We had just all arrived in Spain. The tournament wouldn't start, for one week. So we had time to sight-see and relax for a little while. I've never been to Spain before, so this surely would be intresting.**

**After leaving the airport, Kenny lead us to** **the hotel. Apparently, we were to stay with our partners. Basically, you had to be with your partner every waking minute! Well, besides using the bathroom and changing.**

**"Let's see." Kenny started looking at the clipboard, that held our room numbers. "Room #A006 will be Tyson's and Tala's room." Keeny said pointing at the room.**

**"Sure thing, Chief." Tyson said entering the fairly large room.** **Tala followed, with his eyes closed.**

**"Okay, Room#A007 will be Hilary's and Sharon's room." Kenny said giving Sharon** **the keys to the room. Both girls smiled and entered their room. "The room across the hall, Room#A012 Is Ray's and Max's." Kenny stated giving Ray the room keys.**

**"Okay, Kenny. See ya' guys!" Max said waving and entering his and Ray's room.**

**"That leaves you two." Kenny said looking at me and Kai wich both had our eyes closed, and arms crossed. "You'll be staying in Room...#...A015. At the end of the hall. I'll be staying with Mr. Dickenson, in Room#A008." Kenny said giving Kai the keys and walking off to his room.**

**...:Hotel Room #A015:...**

**"So, Kai. You ready for the tournament?" I asked sitting up on my bed, and looking at the Blue-Black haired Russian.**

**"I guess so. You?" He asked sitting up as well. I gazed at him for a couple of seconds before answering.**

**"Well, yeah. You and me Kai...we make an awsome team. So we can beat anyone if we work in synch." I said gazing at him once more**.

**"Yeah, you'r right." He said then layed down on his bed and drifted to sleep. I smiled at him, then crawled into the fluffy white covers. Soon i fell asleep.**

**I slowly opened my eyes and adjusted to the light, in the room. I checked the clock and it was...9:56am. I looked over at Kai's bed and it was empty. He had already awoken. Minutes later, i heard water running from the sink in the bathroom. Kai must have been in there. I stood up and stretched a little.**

**About two minutes later Kai came out and I quickly entered. I took a quick 14 minute shower and brushed my hair, you know the whole routine. After coming out I could see that Kai was waiting for me on the left wall next to the bathroom. I looked at him oddly. Why was he waiting?**

**"Get your beyblade. I want to see how much you've improved." Kai said walking over to the door.**

**"Uhh, okay." I said making my way to the door and putting on my equipment belt. When me and Kai arrived we decided it would be best two out of three match.**

**"3...2...1...Let it rip!" Kai and I said unisonly. Around eight minutes later. We were down to the last battle. It was tied one-to-one. I was suprised really. I was trying my hardest, and Kai was too. Usually i would've won by now.**

**"3...2...1...Let it rip!" Kai said and launched his blade as did I.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Ahh, I'll try to make my chapters longer. By the way. It's all up to you people. My devoted reviewrs, plz choose either Kai, or Serenity. To win the last battle. Remeber: This choice could COMPLETLY turn the story around!**

**Tyson: Woah! Totally sweet! I wonder who's gonna win? See ya' Dudes and Dudettes! Chow time!**


	14. Kai And Serenity, Pheonix' In Love

**Thanx, again for the reviews! It's good to know you guys like my story! I've decided who Serenity will be with at the end. So Read to find out! B the way, it seems the majority of you readers, want Kai to win. So it'll be done!**

**Tyson: The plot thickens! Bum, bum, bum! Serenity, doesn't own me or any of Beyblade! She owns, her characters and story. Pup2008, owns Sharon. So, Dudes and Dudettes, ask permision!  
**--------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter14: Kai And Serenity, Pheonix' In Love**

**"Dranzer!" Kai shouted to his Pheonix companion. So far Serenity, was winning the battle. Kai was on the brink of losing. His crimson eyes lit up with fire, and determination.**

**"Dragia! Show no mercy!" I said**.** I had no intention of losing this battle any time soon.**

**"Dranzer! Blazing Gig!" Kai shouted and his beyblade lit up with the same kind of fire Kai had in his eyes.**

**"Dragia! Oh no!" I said as my beyblade slowly spinned out of the stadium. 'What? How could i lose?' I thought as i walked over and picked up my black and white beyblade. I stared sadly for a moment or two. Then Kai's voice snapped me out the trance i was in.**

**"Looks like you need some work. How about I train you? There's still six days before the tournament begins. We could train here for about an hour or two. What do you say?" Kai said walking over to me, and folding his arms across his chest.**

**"Sure, Kai. I would like that." I sadly replied to the Russian. "How does, 2:00pm sound?" I asked him not turning, but still staring at my beyblade.**

**"Sounds good. C'mon, we'd better get back. The others are probably wondering were we are." Kai said walking ahead of me, towards the hotel. I stared at my beyblade in silence, and put it away. I follwed Kai soon afterward.**

**...:Hotel Room#A015:...**

**It was Tuesday, and about....1:52pm. So I decided to go to the park. Kai, who alreay left was waiting there for me. He told me not to worry, and that he would help me get better at beyblading. I think it's nice that he wants to help me, I need to be the best i can be for the tournament. I have to prove myslef to Kai. I know I can beat him. I just need some practice.**

**...:Park, 1:59pm:...**

**I barley made it on time. I had no idea the hotel was so far away** **from the park. I could see Kai was sitting on the bench waiting for me. As soon as I came into his sights he stood up.**

**"Good, you'r here. Now, take out your beyblade." Kai said slowly opening his entrancing crimson eyes.**

**"Sure. What kind of training did you have in mind?" I asked placing my blade on my launcher.**

**"It won't be easy. But, you can handle it." Kai said slightly grinning at me. I looked at him quizically. What did he mean?**

**...:Park, 5:23pm:...**

**"That's it for today. We can go back to the hotel if you want." Kai said as Dranzer came to his hand. i looked at him fatigued by the numerous battles we had just finished.**

**"Well, not really. I mean, there isn't anything to do there. Just sit down and wonder how Tyson can scarf down so much food at once." I smirked, i turned around and gazed at Kai who returned it.**

**"Okay, then. Follow me." He replied grabbing my hand and leading somewhere. I sighed and clutched his hand. I didn't care where he was taking me, as long as he was with me.**

**It looks like Kai had wanted to take a walk with me by the beach, the sun was just setting and the sea shown many shades of orange. I smiled at the sight. I have never seen something, so beatiful.**

**"It's so...so beatiful, Kai." I said aweing at the sunset. Kai was staring at me when he said,**

**"Yes, really beatiful." Kai smiled at me, then took us to sit down on a nearby boulder. He lifted me up and sat me down on the boulder and sat next to me.**

**"Kai," I started, looking at the bluenette. "Do you really, positivley, absoutley, think you and I have a chance of being the tag-team champions?" I finished, scooting closer to my child-hood friend. I placed my head on his chest and could hear his steady heart beat.**

**Kai out his arms around me and answered "Yes, we can do anything if we work as a team. Work in synch." Kai held me tighter.**

**"Yeah, i really think, that if we...work as one, we can come out victorious in the end. Right?" I said tilting me head up to meet Kai's crimson eyes.**

**"Yes. We'll work as one, to defeat our foes." Kai said, letting go of me and helping me off the boulder I sat on. I smiled at him and he smiled back. Kai's hand cupped my chin, and he lent in to kiss me. Of course, i returned the kiss. Soon afterward, Kai and i walked back to the hotel, my head resting on his shoulder his arms protecting me.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yes! Another chapter! I'm glad i got around to it! I had to wake up at 5am to do it, but i did it! Plz review, and thanx for reading!**

**Hilary: What a totally sweet ending! Thanx for updating Serenity! That was so cute, and romantic! .**


	15. One Sad Girl, Two Confused Boys

**thanx for reviewing so quickly! I'm glad you guys take the time to review for my story! To answer a certain reviewers question, basically Kai had Serenity, go through speed test, strength, and mental test. You know like breaking boulders, cutting through trees, etc., etc., the basics! BTW, i added a song at the end that Serry sings, it doesn't belong to me! .**

**Tala: -Sigh- Serenity, doesn't own me or Beyblade, only her own characters and plot. Pup2008 owns Sharon, so you guys had better ask permission to use them!**  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter15: One Sad Girl, Two Confused Boys**

**...:Thursday, Park, 1:56pm:...**

**"C'mon Serenity! I know you can do better than that!" Kai contiued shouting at me. This wasn't really my day, my mind was fogged with confusion, sadness, anger, and a whole bunch of other feelings. I really couldn't** **concentrate on beyblading right now. That is why Kai contiued to push me harder and harder, he was completly oblivious to the fact that i couldn't try my best.**

**"I'm doing the best i can!" I shouted back. Currently Kai was testing me on strength, i had to break a boulder tripled the size of my tiny beyblade. I couldn't do it. I kept having to re-launch my blade over and over again. I launched Dragia again and it merely cracked the stone-cold boulder. I walked slowly over to Dragia as she begun to wobble.**

**"Serenity, what's wrong with you? I can tell you'r not trying your hardest. Something's bothering you, what is it?" Kai said solemly fixing his eyes upon me.**

**"Look, I just have a lot on my mind. I-it's something I really can't talk to you about." I said while preparing to launch again. "Let it rip!" I shouted as Dragia launched herslef into the dark grey boulder.**

**'What could it be that's making her like this?' Kai thought as he watched continously launch my blade. 'She's never had this kind of problem before. What could she be thinking?' Kai wondered as i launched Dragia for a twelth time.**

**"No! -Groan- Dragia!" I shouted as my beyblade fell to the grassy ground once more. "Why can't you break the stupid boulder?" I muttered to myself, walking towards Dragia. I prepared to launch her once again, but a black-gloved hand came in front of my launcher.**

**"I think that's enough for today, let's go back to the hotel for now." Kai said lowering his hand. I un-equiped my blade from my laucher and put both away.**

**...:Thursday, 10:32pm:...**

**I groaned in frustration as I tinkered with my blade. She had really taken a beating, trying to break the boulder. What was i to do? I couldn't sleep at all. I looked at the clock and it appeared to be...10:40pm. I knew what i had to do. I went into the bathroom and changed into my normal clothes, grabbed my belt that held me launcher and blade, and left the hotel room as quickly as I could.**

**I was unaware of it, but Kai, seemed to have been awake and followed me after changing his clothes. It was fairly dark and mildly hard to see, but thankfully, the street light were left on. As I entered the park, the first thing that caught me sights was the boulder. It still lay there, cracked slightly by my blade. I narrowed my eyes and took a deep breath in and out.**

**I took out my blade and launcher. I prepared to launch Dragia. This time, I WAS goin to break the stupid boulder. 'Okay, Dragia. Concentrate.' I thought, as Kai he behind a tree, seeing to what I was up to.**

**I suddenly felt enormous power surge within me, Dragia...she seemed to be calling out to me. I wasn't entirely sure what was going on, but I went with it anyway. "Let it rip!" I shouted as Dragia launched towards the boulder. There was a lot of dust and smoke. I shielded my eyes, and as soon as the dust disperresed I opened them slowly. I blinked sevral times and noticed that the boulder had split in two congruent** **pieces. I sighed as i walked over to pick up Dragia.**

**My joyous face soon turned sad as i saw Dragia's condition. Her attack ring, blade base, and axis, had completly fallen apart. I fixed my eyes upon the ground and saw the scattered pieces of my used to be blade. I sighed as picked up the small pieces. I held them in my hand and then close to my chest. Minutes later a dark, not much taller than me, figure appeared before me. He grabbed my hand with the pieces of blade in it and embraced me tightly.**

**"Kai..." I whispered, my eyes tired from lack of sleep. I closed my eyes then opened them slowly, my vision began to go blurry. I fell to my knees and heard footsteps run towards me. I tried to stand but, my legs went numb. I instantly fell, and was caught by a pair of muscular arms. "Kai...I-I-I...I just want to say...that I lo.." I began to say, my mind wasn't working to well now, so who know what I could say to him.**

**"Serenity...I-I-I....I" Kai interuppted. He seemed t be eager to say this. "Love you." He finished. Although I heard what he said, I wasn't sure what to say.**

**"Kai...I l-l-lo-ve you too...but, I also love..." I began to say as Kai picked me up, wedding style.**

**"Tala." Kai said Tala's name as if it was venom. He knew all to well, what I felt for him and Tala. That why it was so hard for me to look either in the eye.**

**"I'm sorry, Kai. I'm so s-s-sorry." Those were my final words before I drifted to a silent sleep. Kai looked down at my slender figure. He smiled briefly and with his left hand removed the strands of hair that lay uopn my face. Finally, he kissed my cheek. As though, as he was saying good night to me. **

**...:Friday, Beach, 6:57am:...**

**'Tommorow, the tournament begins. I hope i can do it.' I thought as i sat upon the grains of light-brown sand. 'What do I do? Kai...Tala....I'm not sure what I should do anymore.' I wondered as I began to sing a song wich described the realtionship bewteen the three of us.**

_**When you walk away you don't hear me say: "Please, Oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go....**_

_**Your getting me too many things lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said: "Don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?" When we are older you'll understand, what I meant when I said: "No, I don't think life is that quite that simple."**_

_**When you walk away you don't hear me say: "Please, Oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go....**_

_**...So, Simple and clean...**_

_**The daily things (Like this and that and what is what) that keep us all busy, are confusing me. That's when you came to me and said: "Wish I could prove I love you but, does that mean I have to walk on water? When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say: "So, And maybe some things are that simple."**_

_**When you walk away you don't hear me say: "Please, Oh bayb, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you'r making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go...**_

_**Hold me...whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing like before.**_

_**When you walk away you don't hear me say: "Please, Oh baby, don't go." Simple and clean is the way that you'r making me feel tonight it's hard to let it go...**_

_**Hold me...whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing like before.**_

_**Hold me...whatever lies beyond this morning, is a little later on. Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all, nothing like before.**_

**I sighed once, and held my knees to my chest. The sun had begun to arisen. "Kai...Tala...I love the both of you." I whispered to myself.  
**---------------------------------------------------------------  
**This was certainly a long chapter. I think, I dunno. Plz review! BTW, i need a bit of help for my next chapter. I'm having a bit of writers block. So, i would accept anything. Don't forget in the story that the tournament will start tommorow!**

**Max: A bit of a sad ending, I hope Serenity will be okay! Hang in there!**


	16. Turn Off The Lights!

**I've got nothing to say, wich REALLY freaks me out! Anyway, disclaimer, then story, then my closing thoughts. You know the usual.**

**Hilary: Serenity, doesn't own me, Tyson, or any Beyblade character. So no suing! Plz ask before using her characters, ask Pup2008 to use Sharon.**

**Quick Note: Serenity is wearing the outfit I posted up on my new story, Chapter1.  
**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**Chapter16: Turn Off The Lights!**

**"I just can't believe it!" Tyson yelled angrily. "How could they?! It's just a little drizzle!" Tyson continued on pacing back and forth. To be honest, it was making me dizzy. I was sitting on the couch inbewteen Tala and Kai.**

**"Belive Tyson. They've postponed the tournament until all this rain clears up. There isn't anything we can do." Ray triend to calm his friend down.**

**"Yeah, there's nothing we can do. So stop being such a baby and suck it up!" Tala angrily shouted at his navy haired team-mate.**

**"Suck it up?! Tala, you're really getting on my nerves!" Tyson yelled angrily Tala. Tala's only reply was a smirk. Tyson growled and ran up to his room, then slammed the door. Tala smirked again, looks like he'd won the battle this time.**

**"Tala, don't you think that was a little out of line?" Max asked sitting a big blue-armed chair next to the couch.**

**"Well, someone had to knock some sense into that thick skull of his." Tala replied closing his eyes. "He has to learn, that there are som more important things than blading." Tala opened his eyes half-way, looking mournful. He muttered something to himself then stood up and went upstairs.**

**"What do you think he was talking about?" Max questioned looking over to me and Kai.**

**"Don't look at me. I'm completly clueless." I sighed and fixed my eyes upon Kai, who was sitting arms folded across his chest, eyes closed. He opened his eyes and left without a word, or even a sound for that matter.**

**"That's our Kai!" Max giggled, then grinned at Ray; who grinned back at his blond friend.**

**"Yep' that's our Kai all right." Ray grinned once again then held Sharon by the hand and leaving the room hand in hand with his grilfriend.**

**Max sighed, it was a really boring day. You couldn't really go outside beacuse of the rain. Max tried playing various games like; Tic-Tac-Toe, Thumb War, the list goes on and on.**

**"Isn't there anything I can do?" Max groaned sitting upside down in his chair. "There HAS to be a game I can play!" Max fell off the chair and hit his head on the floor. He sat up and rubbed his head.**

**"Max, can't you play a simple game? Sonething like, like, like...." I thought for a moment or two. "How bout' Pictionary?" At the time that's the only thing that had popped into my head first.**

**"Pictionary?" Max gave me a thoughtful look then smiled a usual Max smile. "Alright! I'll get everthing ready, you go get everyone!" Max said nudging me up the stairs. I sighed and reluctantly went to go get everyone.**

**...:Four Minutes Later:...**

**"Alright, everyone's here!" Max smiled. "So, who wants to go first?" Max asked glancing at everyone. Though, everyone tried to avoid eye contact. "Come on, guys! It'll be fun!" Max pleaded the others to join in the game.**

**"Okay, I'll go first." Ray sighed and walked up to the painting board and started drawing a circle.**

**"The moon!" Tyson shouted happily. Ray sighed and continued drawing, this time adding a ring around the ball.**

**Everyone thought for a couple of minutes as Ray continued to draw. "It's Saturn!" Sharon squealed happily as Ray nodded. "My turn, now." Sharon said lifting herself up off the floor.**

**"Okay, here goes." Sharon took a deep breath in and out. Sharon started drawing a beak. She continued to draw happily drawing another beak.**

**"Is it a bird?" Max asked tilting his blonde head to the side.**

**"Something, like that." Sharon smiled, continuing to draw some type of bird.**

**After, waiting for sevral minutes, someone said..."It's Dranzer and Dragia." We all looked over to Tala, who had said it.**

**"That's right!" Sharon jumped for joy. Tala smirked.**

**"You draw really good Sharon!" Max complimented. "I could never draw like that." Max said standing up off the floor.**

**"Thanks a bunch, Max!" Sharon said walking over to Ray and giving him a peck on the cheeck.**

**About, three minutes later...thunder boomed and the windows flew open, inside the lobby. The boys rushed over to the windows and closed and locked them. There were sevral leafs on the floor.**

**Suddenly, the lights began to flicker and then all the lights in the lobby, rooms, other buildings, turned off.**

**"I can't see!" Hilary screamed and fell onto the floor somewhere.**

**"Waahhh!" Tyson screamed falling on top of Hilary back-faced.**

**"Ahhh!" Max and Ray screamed as they ran into eachother.**

**"If we want the lights back on we have to work together." Kai's familiar voice said. I just sat on the couch trying to use the rest of my four senses. I had to hear, feel, taste? Okay, probably not taste.**

**Everyone soon agreed that we had to do our best to work_together_ to get out of this mess.  
**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**(Laughs evilly) Many, many, many, things can happen during a blackout. So read, review, and rampage! Okay, I just neede another 'r' word.**

**Ray: A blackout? Serenity's right, a_whole_ lot can happen during a blackout**!


	17. I Can See Again!

I'm back! Not with a vengance, but with a serious case of the sleeps. You guys have no idea how incredibly sleepy I am right now! Aside from my lack of sleep, here is the next chapter to the story!

**My Friend, My Love, My Everything**

**Tyson:** Serry doesn't own Beyblade. Pup2008, owns her Oc, and bit-beast.

**Chapter17: I Can See Again!**

"This is so gross!" Hilary exclaimed, we had already reached the basemnet and Hilary had been complaining ever since. "Why couldn't I have gone upstairs with Tyson!" She continued.

"Would you shut up already!" Tala shouted. "Ever since, we've gotten down here all you've done is complain! Make yourself usefull!" Hilary looked like she was about to cry.

"Fine! If you didn't want me here, I-I'll just leave!" Hilary Shouted back at the Russian red-head. With that said, Hilary ran off. "I hate you Tala!" Hialry shouted as she ran into the deeper part of the basemnet. Tala smirked, and continued walking. Kai and I just stared at eachother, then followed Tala after three seconds.

"Don't you think you were a little hard on Hilary, Tala?" I asked walking in bewteen the two Russians.

"Nah, she needs to learn that the world doesn't revovle around her." Tala replied. "She's been whining and complaing ever since we've gotten down here, don't tell me you guys could actually _stand _it?" Tala faced me and Kai. We, avoided any eye contact with him. "Thought so."

"Single file, people!" Tyson shouted trying to get everything in order. "These people sure do freak out during a power shortage!" Tyson shouted across the room to his friends.

"No kidding! You ok, Sharon?" Ray asked his girlfriend. She nodded in reply. "Max, you ok?" Ray asked his blond friend.

"Yeah, I'm okay." Max replied leading a group of kids to the lobby. "Come on kids, please stop crying!" Max pleaded to the little kids. Ray, Tyson, and Sharon giggled at Max.

"Hey! Watch were your throwing!" Tyson shouted at a old man. "He reminds me of my Grandpa." Tyson muttered rubbing his bump.

"Found her!" I shouted bringing Hilary back with me. "Now Hilary, remeber less complaining; more helping. Tala; less shouting." I explained to the two teens. They both nodded in reply. "Good! Let's get going!" I shouted running deeper into the basement.

"Here it is." Kai said finding the problem. "We just have to connect these to wires. They've seemed to of been bitten by the rats down here." Kai examined the wires.

"So, how do you suppose we put them back together?" Hilary questioned. She seemed to be feeling uneasy, probably because of the rats.

"Can't we use a paper clip? Or a hair-pin?" Tala asked also, examining the wires.

"Tala, you know that only works in cartoons. There's no _way_ that'll work." I critized Tala's idea. Tala smirked.

"Give me a clip then, if you're so sure you won't have a problem with at least _trying _it. Right?" All eyes fell on me. I sighed and dug in my pocket and eventually found a paper clip.

"What in the name of Tyson's poor eating habits are you talking about?" Sharon asked her black-haired boyfriend.

Ray sighed heavily. "Okay, one more time. Let's move everyone into the lobby, and calm them down with something."

"Something? What did you have in mind?" Max asked a confused Ray.

"I don't know, that's as far as I got." Ray said and everyone sweat dropped. "Oh! I know! How bout' good ol' Beyblading?" Ray quirked an eyebrow. "How about it?"

"If you say so," Sharon began. "I hope you're right abouth this Ray."

"Ready?" Tala asked slightly tilting his head back. Everyone nodded a 'yes' reply. "Okay. Here we go. 3...2...1..."

"Let it rip!" Max and Ray shouted unisonly as their blades launched. And, as if on cue...the lights flickered...then turned on! All of the crowd around Ray and Max cheered happily at the sight of light.

"I told you." Tala said as we walked backed up the wodden stairs. "And you said it wouldn't work."

"How in the name of Hilary's fear of rats was I supposed to know?" I sighed. I had a feeling Tala wasn't going to let go of this for a while.

Minutes later, we met up with Tyson and his 'party'. "How'd you guys do?" Sharon asked.

"Eh, could've been worse." I answered. Sharon and I smiled at eachother. It seemed to be, that I could _really _ trust her. She was the first _actual _friend that was a girl, that I've _ever _had. As for the others, it may take longer to trust them fully. But, they all seemed like nice people.

**My Friend, My Love, My Everything**

It feels good to type again.

Max: But aren't you sleepy?

Why would I be sleepy?

Max: Because you haven't slept all night. You spent all night writing down the next chapters and even the sequel to for this story.

Eh, I'll get sleep later. For now, my reviewers and fans. Well, I got nothing left to say! So review, read, relax, oh! Don't forget to rest!

_**Rember these wise words: Imation is sincerest form of flattery. So, when you like someone mimic them! When it's your little brother or sister, just tell them "It's nice to know that you care." That, or beat them to a pulp.**_

**Preview**

**Chapter18: Pheonix Power**

"Ahhhh! Ugh!" I shouted in pain as claw marks appeared on my flesh. Kai wasn't doing so hot either, he was hurt as well. How can we defeat someone so strong? What were we to do?

**Preview**


	18. I Can't Handle The Pain

Thanx for reviewing my latest chapters! Glad you guys liked it! Now, onto the disclaimer! You go Maxie!

Max: Serry doesn't own Beyblade or anything realating to it. She only owns her characters and story. Pup2008 owns Sharon.

**My Friend, My Love, My Everything**

**Chapter18: I Can't Handle The Pain**

"It's so good to be back!" Tyson Jeered happily as he walked into the Bladebreakers' locker room. "It sure has been a while, huh guys?" Tyson said sitting down on the couch that was provided for them.

"Yeah, it sure is good to be back!" Ray smiled and took a seat next to Tyson. "I can't wait to see our opponets!"

"That's all fine and dandy, but for now guys..." all eyes fell upon Sharon. "Relax!" Sharon giggled.

**My Friend, My Love, My Everything**

"Welcome Beyblade fanatics!" Dj Jazzman yelled into his microphone. "Today begins a brand new tournament with brand new rules!" He continued. "Now, let's introduce the all the teams that will be participating in this tournament!" Dj contiued to yell into his microphone. Boy, he sure does have a loud voice. "Here are the current world champions; The Bladebreakers!" The entire stadium roared with shouts of 'I love you Kai!' and 'Ray! Ray!' oh and...'Marry me Tala!'

"I can see who are the ladies men." I muttered as I stood there waiting to see the other teams. Ray blushed crimson.

"Well...I...um...what I mean is..." Anyone could clearly see Ray was blushing, he tried to hide it though.

**My Friend, My Love, My Everything**

After all the teams had been introduced, the tournament went underway. The Bladebreakers and I stood in the stands...as we were not competing today. Todays match was White Tiger X versus The Red Roses. Kenny had said in all his years of blading he'd never seen this team before. The Red Roses were an all girls team. Hilary and Sharon didn't really like them.

"They should concentrate more on the matches, then dressing like slu" Hilary was cut off by the cheering fans. Everyone insantly turned their heads towards the arena.

"The winners: The Red Roses!" Dj yelled and the crowd roared loudly once again. "Is there anything you'd like to say girls?" Dj asked the group of overly excited girls.

"Yes," Said there team leader. Her names was; Mallory. She was a petite girl with long brown hair she kept it up in a very tight pony-tail. Her eyes were brown like her hair but, a deeper shade. She was no taller then Tyson. "I would like to thank all the fans out there that made our victory possible..." She said facing the crowd. You could hear many of the boys cheering and ocassionaly a wolf-whistle was thrown in. "And, the people who inspired us!" The crowd roared again with cheers and whistles. "Oh! We'd _all _like to thank a couple of our _very_ special friends..." She smirked and giggled. "Kai and Tala; two of our very long time friends, had helped and supported us and brought us into Beyblading!"

I blinked sevral times. All of the Bladebreakers turned around and stared at the shocked faces of Kai and Tala. They were both speechless, I thought for a moment or two. "Do you guys really know them?" I asked the two Russians. They both turned their faces towards me.

"Well...it was _before_ we had even met you. It was probably before you even came to Russia." Tala explained.

**My Friend, My Love, My Everything**

Back at the hotel, everyone decided to stay in their rooms for a while and let all this information sink in. I had trouble with it though, had they known Kai and Tala _longer_ than I have? Did Kai or Tala _like _them? Or for that matter _love _them? I was hoping that as usual; I was completly wrong.

It was getting late, so I decided to hit the hay. Not literally, of course. What seemed like minutes later I heard a light knocking on the hotel door. I opened my eyes half-way. Kai stood up and walked over to the door. He probably thought I was still asleep.

"Are you Kai Hiwatari?" The bell boy asked the Russian. Kai nodded his reply. "Umm...there is a girl by the name of Mallory that requested your presence in the lobby." He finished saying. Kai looked over to me, took about a couple minutes to change, and left. I glanced at the digital clock; 10:02pm. What was that girl planning to do with Kai? I had to find out for myself. I changed put on my boots and ran down the stairs to the lobby. Luckily, I made it down before Kai. So I hid myself in the shadows, waiting to see what would happen.

Wait a sec...Mallory wasn't the only girl there! She had her team-mate; Katie, with her! Hmmm...what in the name of Ray's long hair is going on! Little did I know, it was all about to come clear to me. About four or five minutes later Kai and Tala came walking out of the elavator. The two girls greeted them with an embrace.

Tala and Kai; to my disbelief, returned their embrace. Mallory and Katie soon were chattering away at Kai and Tala. What happened next, was...was...was...awful! Mallory's head was moving closer and closer to Kai's. Before he could react she began kissing him passionatly! The same with Tala happened, Katie did the same. I couldn't believe my eyes! This must've been a dream! No...it wasn't...the pain in my heart was too strong for it to be a dream. I felt so helpless, all I could was sit there and watch two of the best people I've ever met beytray me, right before my own eyes.

After the kiss had ended for both of them, the two girls giggled with glee and took their hands. Mallory and Katie led Kai and Tala outside for a walk; I assumed. After collecting myself, I trudged myself up to my hotel room. I slowly crawled into my bed and then and there I realized; I only had two options.

One: Put on a tough face and stick out the next three months of the championships.

Two: Runaway and never come back. Hoping and praying that everyone would forget I ever existed. Surley they'd be better off without me.

I though for a moment or two, and decided for everyone's best intrest that I should leave...and never _ever _come back.

**My Friend, My Love, My Everything**

I neglected to mention that I decided to change the chapter. So, how'd you guys like it? I hope ya' did! Anyways, it took me a while before I could get the chapter right. I rewrote it many, many, times.


	19. I missed You

Hey thankies for reviewing! Quick-note: I'm not gonna put up another chapter until I at least get five reviews. I really hate doing this, but I feel as if I need to. It seems that noboby is reading my stories anymore...

Max:True, Serry only got one review for her last chapter! Thanks for reviewing; **Odango Forever! **Anyways, Serry doesn't own Beyblade!

**My Friend, My Love, My Everything**

**Chapter19: I Missed You**

Run. That's all I could is run. I was to weak to stand the pain, and not brave enough to face it. Some people auto-matically assume I'm strong because of my "No Mercy" style in Beyblading. But, those people...know nothing of me or what I feel inside.

To tell you the truth, sometimes...even _I_ don't know what I'm feeling. Maybe...just maybe...I had made a mistake. Maybe, I shouldn't have angered my parents, let them abuse me, and ran away from home. I just don't know what to do anymore. All that I know is that I've made my decision to leave Tala, Kai, and the others behind...and never..._ever..._look back.

**...:My Friend, My Love, My Everything:...**

"Where, though?" Sharon searched around what _used _to be Serenity's room. "Ray, what if..." Sharon paused for a brief moment and pondered a thought.

"What if...what?" Ray questione his girlfriend. "Got something on your mind?" Ray stared at the blonde blader for some time. Wondering about what she could be thinking.

"Well, what if she left beacause of...me?" Sharon had a worried look. She hoped that her hunch was wrong and Serenity would be back by lunch-time.

"Don't be ridiculous." Sharon and Ray turned their attention to Tyson and Max who had just entered the room. "Sharon, you _know_ for a _fact _that you two were tight. You two were like a rope." Tyson for once, had said something right.

"Tyson's right, oddly enough." Max smiled at the petite girl. "Serenity wouldn't leave cause' of you. It _had _to be something else." Max reassured her.

"I...think we have the answer to that." Tala stated as he and Kai walked through the white-oak door.

**...:My Friend, My Love, My Everything:...**

"Hey! You little witch! Come back here!" A grocery store man had at me. I _maybe_ have stolen some food from his store. But, what was I to do? I mean, I can't live off water forever. At least...I don't think so. (Sigh) Why? Why me? Why couldn't I have been born into a nice family? Why did I have to get a negletcing mother and an abusive father? Why did I get stuck being poor, and living off what ever food I could find? I guess it was a curse. I know some where, there _supposed _to be someone who is worst off than me, right? But...the fact of the matter for _me_ is...there isn't.

I started _out_ alone, and most likely _end _alone. (Sigh) Well, whining isn't going to make this go away. Although, I wish it did. Better get going before the store guy finds and call the cops on me.

**...:My Friend, My Love, My Everything:...**

"I can't believe it." Sharon managed to break the long and akward silence that came once Tala and Kai had explained Serenity's leaving.

"So you...and him...and them...uhh...and she...huh?" was all Tyson could manage. He was a little confused at the moment.

Kai and Tala were not suprised at all by their reactions. Heck, they would be shcoked after what they had just confessed.

"To tell you guys the truth, we aren't to happy by the decision we made either." Tala said in his defense.

"If we could, we would take it back." Kai continued for his red haired team-mate. "I just hope she'll be able to forgive us."

"Guys, can I say something?" Saron asked innocently. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Well, that story as you all know isn't what's vital right now. What _is_ vital, is that we find her before she leaves the city!" Everyone shook their heads.

"Sharon's right!" Ray agreed. With those words said and done, the six people who cared about Serenity the most set out to find their missing and alone friend.

**...:My Friend, My Love, My Everything:...**

I was breathing heavily partly because, I had ran who knows how many miles, and I was tired. It was getting dark fast and I had no idea where I was going to stay for the night. On top of that, I didn't know where in the world I was.

I guess this is what I deserve. Oh well, no sense in whining about it. I guess the only logical thing to do is to find shelter for the night. But, where? Ah-ha! I see a house! Civilization! I ran over to the house with the little strength I had left. It looked to me that noboby had lived here for years. so it was probably a good idea to stay here, since not a soul lived in the house.

**...:My Friend, My Love, My Everything:...**

The six remaining people decided it would be best if they split up into groups of three to search for their missing friend. These are the groups: **Tala, Kai, Max** is the first group. **Ray, Sharon, Tyson** is the second. Both groups have their own sector to search.

**...:My Friend, My Love, My Everything:...**

**Group1...**

"Serenity! Sernity! Where are you? Serenity?" Max shouted scouting the park. He and Tala were to search the park, while Kai was to ask anyone if they've seen her.

"She's about this tall, black hair with red streaks, icy blue eyes. Seen her?" Kai described Serenity to a man and his wife. The man and woman gave a quick glance at each-other and said.

"Well, as a matter of fact, we did see a cute little girl around your age out by the old warehouse." The brunette man nodded in agreement to his wife's words. Kai said 'thank you' and rushed over to Max and Tala.

**...:My Friend, My Love, My Everything:...**

So I had a couple of scrapes and bruises, well getting into this 'house' isn't the easiest of tasks. There were spiders, for one thing. Then, the metal bars and broken glass. Ehh, I've seen worse. At least I think I have. It's already night, so there isn't much I can do right now.

Wait a second...do I hear footsteps? Who could be here in the middle of the night? What crazy person would be dumb enough to come way out...here...wait a minute. I looked through the nearby window, and saw a dark figure. It was a boy, tall, and he was heading for the house. Uh-oh. What do I do? I can hear him coming, he's moving aside all the things that I was to weak to move.

Hopefully, it isn't some maniac or something of the sort. Ahhh, here he comes...huh? It's...it's...K...Kai? But, what is he doing here? Did they _actually_ come looking for me? Kai soon spotted me and ran over to me. I couldn't move, I was frozen in place. I was still shocked to know they had come looking for me.

"You're okay." Kai let out a sigh of relief. I stared blankly at his figure. After all that, he...still cared for me?

"W-why are you here? W-w-why did you come?" I managed to say. Kai let me go and looked at me solemly for a couple of minutes, wich made an akward silence.

"You should already know the answer to that." Kai smiled at me. "You're my friend and I care about you." He continued to grin.

"Just a friend?" I muttered. Unluckily, he ahd heard my words. Kai glanced at the floor, then at me.

"Serenity, even though you saw me kiss someone else...her kiss meant nothing. It took a while for me to figure things out. But, while I was searching for you...I had realized how much I missed you." I gave Kai a questioning look. "I realized that I missed your laugh, your smile,your face, your company. I know what I did was wrong, so do you forgive me?"

"Kai...I-I don't know what to say." What was I supposed to?

**My Friend, My Love, My Everything**

Well. I forgot to mention this in the begining of the chapter so I'll say it now. I'm really, really, really, _really_, sorry for not updating in forever! I hope you guys can forgive me, and I'll try to update more often. Sigh, I hope you guys can review!


End file.
